


The things you do for love

by Meaninglessuniverse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Gore, Gore warning, M/M, im kinda testing the waters seeing if people would read this, please dont read this if you dont wanna read usagi getting all possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglessuniverse/pseuds/Meaninglessuniverse
Summary: Misaki learns usagi is a man of his word





	The things you do for love

"I'll be back in a few hours usagi, I'm going off to hang out with some friends!" 

"Who?"  
"You know, todo and his roommate!" 

Usagi sneaks up behind misaki, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist. 

"Stay here with me, you belong to me only. Who knows what Todo is planning?"  
"Geez calm down, he's just a friend! I'll be back soon ok?"

Misaki squirms out of usagis grasp mumbling, " you know i wouldnt let them do anything to me."  
"You're just mine. Who knows if they're trying to flirt with you? Maybe I should mark you up before you go"

Misakis cheeks flush as he glances away "shut up! I'll be back soon jeez! Don't break anything while I'm gone!"  
Usagi waves goodbye as misaki walks out the door.

Anger. All he could feel was anger. He knew they were dating but knowing that others were talking to him, making him laugh, making him smile, made him sick to his stomach. Usagi couldnt take it. Misaki was his and his only, no one else deserved him. Hell, usagi even got jealous over his favorite manga characters. He wanted misaki to love him and him only. 

Usagi couldnt help it, he loved misaki so much it was painful, painful to know that he cares about others instead of him only.all his life he never fell for someone this hard, until now.

Misaki was everything he ever wanted. Usagi never realized how lonely he felt until misaki came along. He finally found someone who cared and loved him back. It took him so long for him to find his one and only; it would kill him if he was taken away from him. 

Many times he would tell misaki he wished he could lock him up and keep him to himself. misaki would just brush it off as an exaggeration when usagi was dead serious. He just wants misaki to only think about him, to only smile because of him.  
He wanted misaki to depend on his lover.  
And he will. 

\--------

"Misaki I have a surprise for you, come here" yelled usagi. The brunette ran down stairs eager to see what his lover has planned.

Misaki would then realize that usagi was a man of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this depends how many people like it so


End file.
